GLA Separatists
Founding to be a small group of forces forming from older terror cells operated by the Global Liberation Army after their defeat from the First Eurasian Conflict, the GLA Separatists are a group of soldiers who are not associated with Allies or Company of Liberty task forces but supporters of the Resistance Movements that are attacking enemy forces across Eurasia, the forces currently ran by Imran Al-Assad are the known by their enemies as the Theron forces due to their training and weapons used. History of the Separatists, Founding of the Theron Guards The Theron Guards of the GLA Separatists first founded in early 2024 as part of the Global Liberation Army's campaign against America, no terrorist threats or attacks were recorded since then; Since the GLA was on their last legs with the final battle in Akmola in Kazakhstan being exposed to Chinese-American forces, the Theron Guard forces were quickly focused on the final battle, before it reached the main GLA Stronghold, it was to late to help their lost brothers. Therefore as of now, the Theron forces are now known as the Separarists and now they have vowed to take revenge against the United States Task Forces for their aggressive attacks against their leaders, but thanks to Prince Kassad and his GLRF forces bringing the separatists back into their employment, the group's Theron forces focused on their attacks against North America. Current Activity Right now, the Theron forces have planned various attacks against the''' United States and '''Iron Dragon PLA forces in various parts of Eurasia and even in the Middle East in their part in the Second Eurasian Conflict. The Therons are experts in explosives and armour battalions, using several old technology from the First Conflict like the classic Technical and using old toxin sprayer tractors equipped with flame throwers. They have five ranks of Theron operatives, three armoured vehicles, two planes, one helicopter and airship and two scout vehicles to use against their enemies, most of their armour battalions are based off mixed groups of Ocelot and Panther tanks from World War II along with a modified version of the T-34 set as a self-propelled artillery codenamed the Boomer. Currently Imran and Muhammed Al-Assad's Theron Guard and their separatist forces are part of the GLRF's main forces along with the Martollo Cartel as associates for contact, the groups along with Imran's also support various splinter groups and terrorist cells currently part of the GLRF. Infantry The GLA Separatists have a range of infantry throughout a range of training, with affiliates from the Global Liberation Resistance and their Martollo Supporters, the Separatists main infantry are known as the Therons, a group of trained soldiers preparing to take up time to take on their aggressors. Ground Vehicles Limited use in tanks and light vehicles, the GLA Separatists rely on some old tanks, some scouts and an Anti-Personnel vehicle to lay down some suppressive fire against anyone who is against them. Aircraft Using outdated and old, salvaged, bought and restored aircraft, the Separatists have a small group of planes but they have a small helicopter and an armed transport to help out in dealing with threats and doing several jobs when required. Structures Defenses Behind the Scenes * The mini-faction's main soldiers, the Therons are inspired by the Theron Guard of the Locust Horde from the Gears of War series. * Some units are usually based from real-life, apart from the Battle Barge, the classic Technical transport and scout from C&C Generals and the Flame Tractor. Category:Factions Category:Minor Factions